


[Podfic] Such Barters Are Paid For by amyfortuna

by pumpkinpodfic (thegreatpumpkin)



Series: Podfic Advent Calendar 2015 [16]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5408627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatpumpkin/pseuds/pumpkinpodfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nimloth learns firsthand the anguish that cannot be guessed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Such Barters Are Paid For by amyfortuna

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Such Barters Are Paid For](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5102546) by [amyfortuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna). 



> This was recorded as Day 15 of my 2015 Podfic Advent Calendar.

# Stream on Youtube:

# Or download the MP3 [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/8275sqfhlddck95/SuchBarters.mp3?dl=0).

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to amyfortuna for giving blanket permission to record podfic!


End file.
